


Вечность

by ST_Discovery_20XX (StarTrek_Prime_Universe), WN (W_N)



Series: FB 2019: Star Trek Discovery Мини от R до NC-17 [3]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Explicit Sexual Content, Fandom Kombat 2019, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Prime_Universe/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX, https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN
Summary: Оказавшись во временном разломе, главное — не терять времени даром.





	Вечность

**Author's Note:**

> Пропущенная сцена, AU к некоторым событиям серии 2х07, часть реплик взяты из серии.

— Мы можем провести вместе вечность, — говорит Пайк, не до конца понимая, что это может значить.

— Если только разлом не закроется, пока мы ещё тут. В этом случае вечность продлится не так долго, как мы считаем.

Тайлер прав. Они попали во временную ловушку, и именно времени — вот так сюрприз — им сейчас отчаянно не хватает.

Четыре часа до неминуемой гибели, если верить приборам, а может, и меньше. Шансы на выживание настолько малы, что их можно не брать в расчёт.

— «Дискавери» ищет нас, — напоминает Тайлер.

— Они не успеют. Они не станут так рисковать. Всё кончено, Тайлер.

— Но ведь вы в это не верите.

— Нас относит ближе к центру разлома.

— Значит, вы получили то, за чем пришли.

— То есть?

— Отчаянное положение, высокие ставки. Низкая вероятность выбраться. И бонус: забрать меня с собой.

— Я пытаюсь вытащить нас отсюда.

— Чёрта с два! — мотает головой Тайлер. — Вы пытаетесь быть героем, доказать всем вокруг свою храбрость, даже ценой наших жизней.

— Замолчи!

— И не подумаю. Кто-то должен открыть вам глаза, так почему бы не я? Мне терять уже нечего.

— Ты зря полетел со мной.

— Почему?

— Потому что… — Пайк мучительно ищет слова, — всё должно было случиться не так.

— Ну конечно. Героический подвиг уже не такой героический, если мы погибнем вдвоём.

— Четыре часа, Тайлер. Через четыре часа мы умрём. И я хочу сделать кое-что напоследок. — Пайк резко поднимается с кресла и нависает над Тайлером, хватает его за плечи, впивается поцелуем в губы и закрывает глаза. Он ждёт вспышки гнева, удара в челюсть, отборного клингонского мата, в конце концов. Но Тайлер подаётся вперёд и целует в ответ: без агрессии, но достаточно грубо, настойчиво толкаясь языком вглубь, будто только этого и хотел.

— Сделай мне одолжение, — выдыхает Пайк, отстранившись, — не говори больше о подвигах.

Тайлер нервно смеётся.

— Вы хотите трахнуть меня, капитан? — он прямолинеен как никогда, и Пайку это чертовски нравится.

Второй поцелуй больше похож на схватку: Пайк старается захватить преимущество, но Тайлер безусловно лидирует. Нападает, бросается, словно голодный зверь на добычу, прижимает Пайка к стене, упираясь ладонями в его плечи. Тайлер почти рычит, выпускает зубы, слегка прикусывает тонкую кожу на шее, но тут же зализывает место укуса и оставляет внушительный красноватый засос.

Пайк тянется рукой к своим брюкам, расстёгивает ширинку.

— Окажи мне услугу, — он переводит взгляд вниз, а затем смотрит на Тайлера. Тот немного растрёпан, тёмные волосы липнут ко лбу и лезут в глаза. Он всё так же посмеивается — видимо, обескураженный очередным предложением.

— Как пожелаете, сэр. — Тайлер падает на колени, облизывается, приспускает брюки с бельём до лодыжек и, немного помедлив, кладёт ладонь Пайку на пах. Тело мгновенно реагирует на прикосновение, а из груди Пайка вырывается тихий стон.

Тайлер смачивает пальцы слюной и ведёт по стволу снизу вверх и обратно, аккуратно обводит головку и повторяет всё снова. А затем ещё и ещё. Пайк тяжело дышит, наблюдая за ним из-под полуопущенных век, чувствуя, как каменеет собственный член. Он мог бы кончить уже сейчас, но Тайлер вдруг останавливается, а затем наклоняется ближе, приоткрывает рот и касается головки губами — почти невесомо, но так, что у Пайка перехватывает дыхание. Он инстинктивно подаётся вперёд, толкается внутрь. Тайлер смыкает губы и начинает двигаться резче, заглатывать глубже, лишь иногда прерываясь и помогая себе рукой.

— Остановись… Не так быстро. — Пайк оседает на пол и тянет Тайлера на себя.

Короткая передышка, глоток воздуха перед новым раундом. Но медлить нельзя — неизвестно, сколько ещё им осталось.

Пайк гладит Тайлера по волосам, что-то прикидывает в уме. Другого шанса уже не будет.

— Ты прав, я хочу тебя трахнуть.

У Тайлера отличная задница. Пайк в полной мере может оценить это теперь, когда тот лежит на полу шаттла, наполовину раздетый, разгорячённый, почти просящий.

— Тебе может быть больно, — предупреждает Пайк.

— Поверьте, со мной вытворяли и не такое.

Разумеется, Пайк был наслышан о клингонских пытках, но в его планы не входит причинять боль. Он осторожно раздвигает ягодицы, смачивает пальцы слюной и просовывает один внутрь. Тайлер даже не морщится.

— Ещё, — командует он.

Пайк добавляет второй палец, третий, ритмично двигая ими внутри, но Тайлеру всё нипочём. Он рычит, подавая сигнал к активному действию, и Пайк не выдерживает. Он входит сразу на всю длину под одобрительное рычание, перемежающееся громкими стонами. Тайлер бьётся под ним, прогибается в пояснице, одной рукой опираясь на пол, а другой рвано и резко подрачивая себе.

— ChoghIjtaHghach! — кричит Тайлер, — Toblu’pa'!

Пайк понимает его даже без переводчика, вбивается глубже, сильнее, крепко сжимает его ягодицы в ладонях, царапает кожу ногтями.

— ChoghIjtaHghach…

Пайк кончает, но по инерции продолжает толкаться вперёд, затем замедляется и, не выходя из Тайлера, переплетает свои пальцы с его, доводя начатое до конца. Сперма выплёскивается, капает на пол, стекает по пальцам. Время окончательно останавливается. Теперь не страшно и умереть.

Отдышавшись, Пайк выходит из Тайлера, обессиленно падает на пол. Пару минут они лежат молча, прежде чем Тайлер спрашивает:

— И что теперь?

Пайк не успевает ответить. За их спинами появляется яркое голубое свечение, из которого выходит не кто иной, как Пол Стамец.

— Капитан. Простите. Я, кажется, помешал, — он смущённо переводит взгляд с капитана на Тайлера. — О, я могу отвернуться…

— Стамец? — Пайк подскакивает на ноги, быстро натягивая брюки и застёгивая ширинку. Он просто не верит своим глазам. — Что вообще происходит? Как вы?..

— Вообще-то я тут через десять минут. Совершенно запутывает, но не переживайте, я вытащу нас отсюда, используя сеть в качестве карты. — Он пробирается к панели управления и, пока Тайлер приводит себя в порядок, что-то настраивает. — Связь с кораблём сейчас восстановится.

Динамики оживают, сквозь фоновый шум и помехи наконец слышатся знакомые голоса.

— «Дискавери», это Стамец. Вы можете транспортировать нас отсюда?

— Вы слишком близко к разлому, чтобы зафиксировать, сэр, — отвечает из динамика Ово.

— Мы не сможем подойти ближе. Плазма кончилась. Мы дрейфуем, нас сильнее затягивает в разлом.

— Коммандер, можете ли вы рассчитать координаты для траспортатора удалённо? — подаёт голос Пайк.

— Вероятно… — Стамец экстренно принимается за вычисления.

— Отлично. Сару, я взрываю шаттл вручную. Запускаю процедуру самоуничтожения. Лучше поторопитесь с расчётами, мистер Стамец.

— Отправляю координаты для транспортатора.

— Координаты получены. Готовы к транспортировке, — приходит мгновенный ответ с корабля.

Пайк набирает командные коды на боковой панели.

— Самоуничтожение активировано.

— Ово! Забирай нас отсюда, — кричит Стамец. — Ово!

Луч транпортатора окутывает их голубоватым сиянием, за секунду за взрыва они переносятся на «Дискавери», и иллюзорная вечность разлетается на куски.

Тем же вечером Пайк стоит у каюты Тайлера, не решаясь ни позвонить в дверь, ни уйти. Он уже давно не мальчишка, чтобы так нервничать, но ситуация далека от стандартной, а потому он считает нужным всё прояснить.

— Капитан? — Тайлер не выглядит удивлённым.

— Могу я войти?

— Конечно. — Он пропускает Пайка вперёд, дожидается, когда за ним закроется дверь, и продолжает: — Вообще-то я ждал вас.

— Правда? — Пайк немного растерян. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Спасибо, я в полном порядке. А вы?

— Я думаю, нам стоит поговорить… о том, что случилось. Вероятно, я должен принести извинения…

— За что? — перебивает Тайлер. — Мы всё ещё живы, и это благодаря вам. Если бы вы не приказали тогда сбросить плазму, нас бы уже не спасли.

— Да при чём тут плазма? — вдруг вспыхивает Пайк. — Коммандер Стамец…

— …будет держать язык за зубами. И я. Я тоже.

Пайк потирает засос на шее.

— Боюсь, нам не удастся сохранить это в тайне.

— Тогда, может быть, продолжим? — Тайлер шагает вперёд, недвусмысленно глядя на Пайка.

— Это предложение, мистер Тайлер?

— Только если у вас нет на сегодня других планов.

«К чёрту планы», — думает Пайк, заранее зная, что одним засосом они теперь точно не ограничатся и никакой Стамец им не помешает, а мысль провести вместе вечность приобретает совсем иной оборот.

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод с клингонского: choghIjtaHghach - ещё; toblu’pa' - сильней


End file.
